Delayed
by lostsword
Summary: When a blizzard strikes an airport containing Grand Prix racer 95, how will things turn out when another well known character appears and is stuck with him for six hours? AU, Human characters. LightningXSally


_Delayed_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE MOVIE CARS**

**A/N: This is just my way of sampling the 'Cars' fandom and seeing what kind of population the reviewers have here. I also really wanted to write this after a really weird conversation I had. Not going into details, all you need to know is that you get this fic to rate and read. Also I am completely making up the characters human appearances, no idea how Pixar wants them to look if they were ever human.**

"Aw man com'on!"

"I am sorry sir but the flight is delayed for the next six hours due to the heavy snow" The flight attendant told him as he hit his fists onto the desk before him. 

Opening his mouth to complain, he quickly shut it and turned around. "Whatever..." He muttered glumly as he walked off, heading for one of the various restaurants housed inside of the airport. "This is just great. This is _wonderful_" He continued to himself. "Stuck here and the other guys are already probably at the Grand Prix, talking to Dinoco or something! Agh!" He spat as he entered a burger joint he knew rather well, having eaten there along his various trips at the more packed towns and cities.

The place had white flooring and walls with red squares in the floors and lines along the walls. There was only a handful of customers inside at the moment, but it would get a bit more hectic as soon as the rest of the people waiting for their flights decided to get something to eat.

Stopping in front of the register, the fuming man plopped down a handful of cash. "Double burger with extra cheese, fries and a medium soda" He said to the cashier who looked at him with a mixture of awe and slight fear at his obvious angry aura.

"Right away sir" The younger man, really more of a teen, said as he quickly punched in the commands into his register before pulling up the price. However before he said the price he realized the cash was already there, perfect amount, tax included. _Must be a regular to this chain_, the man concluded as he waited for his compatriots to bring up the order.

_I can't believe it, I was almost able to be the first one there, and then this stupid blizzard comes and now I'm grounded here! If Hicks gets there first he'll be bragging to Dinoco all day!_

As the man continued his inner rant he was presented with his receipt and order. Taking the tray, the racer headed towards the nearest table. There was no real point in getting it to-go, since he was going to be stuck here for awhile he might as well enjoy the food.

Plopping down at his seat, the racer slid off his bright red jacket and let it hang over his seat. The slightly faded ninety five number in it's gold coloring was the most prominent on the back, along with the logo of his sponsor company. However on the front, near the right side of the upper corner of the jacket, almost where the heart was on the left side, there was a equally faded golden lighting bolt.

Putting the racing gloves, which were more a part of him now then simple gloves, on the table next to his tray, the lightly brown haired driver began to dig into the burger with a renewed hunger. After he had finished that, he added a light layer of salt to the fries and shook the bag, sealing it first of course, before devouring those as well.

That done, he pulled on his jacket and slipped back on his gloves before taking what was left of his already half finished drink and exited the establishment, feeling slightly better about life now that he had filled his stomach up with a decent helping of American grease and fat.

And of course, as everyone knows, if one finds perfectly inner peace and calm, or anything close to it, another person is destined to destroy it.

And of course this befell our beloved racer in his red racing outfit as he exited the restaurant, heading for his gate, expecting hours of waiting, when a women with blondish hair and slightly icier blue eyes then the racer came out of nowhere and ran smack into him. The cause of their collision, her cell phone, slid right out of her hands and landed nearby on the floor as the two hit the ground in a tangled heap.

"Hey watch it!" The blond snapped as she pulled herself off the slightly red man beneath her. She glared at the man while at the same time she was wiping at her skirt, trying to get any microscopic dirt of.

"Back at yourself lady!" The racer snapped as he pulled himself to his feet. Unable to help himself however, he was male after all, he gave her a quick once over. Looked to be near the same age as him, nice features, dressed like a secretary or attorney or something, slightly below the neck blonde hair and those piercing ice blue eyes.

The racer was unaware that the women, who while thinking of a retort, was also doing the same. He was slightly taller then her, maybe a few inches or so, and he was clad in a red racer jacket, the red pants with some sort of rust company logo put on one leg, a set of black and red sneakers and red gloves. He had a slightly brighter ice blue set of eyes then her own and he had light brown hair and a glare that rivaled hers at the moment.

"Well...uh...shut up!" She snapped lamely, unable to come up with anything as he looked at her, their eyes locking.

"Whatever..." The driver muttered as he began to walk away, only for the women to call after him.

"Wait! My phones gone! Can you please...um...please help me?" She said timidly, knowing that he was probably furious with her at the moment and asking him to help her was most likely a bad idea.

The man looked like he was ready to shout no and walk away. He surprised both of them by nodding his head and began to look around for the troublesome device. After a few seconds he found the sleek silver Iphone lying on the ground nearby; A sizable crack running down near the left side, almost all the way from the top to the bottom of the screen. The rest of the screen was a rainbow of random and off place colors. The phone was obviously beyond repair now.

"Uh I found it...but you might not want it now" He said as he handed her the phone over to her.

Groaning, the blond muttered to herself before pocketing the phone. "Thanks" She said, her initial anger at the jerk toning down a bit. His looks might have something to do with it too, but who cared? "Now how am I supposed to let my sister know I won't be able to make it to Los Angelas?" She said, clearly upset.

Sighing, knowing what he had to do, he offered her his old battered Samsung flip-phone. "Here, call her on this, I don't know if you can get through the storm though" He said as he put his hands in his pockets, waiting for her to finish using his cellular device. She finished the call rather quickly, only letting her sister know she would be delayed for awhile, however she had to repeat her words multiple times due to the bad connection because of the storm.

"Thanks" She said as she handed him back the phone. "I never did get your name" She said as she began to head to her gate. "Mine's Sally Carrera."

"Lightning" The racer said. "Lightning McQueen" He said. "And don't worry about it, happy to help out a beautiful women such as yourself" He said, flashing his award winning smile.

Sally rolled her eyes. "Ok...well nice to meet you" She said as she headed to Gate 17. noticing McQueen was following next to her, she turned and glared at him. "Look thanks for helping me out back there but I am not interested in coffee or whatever it is you want to ask" She said, making sure he hadn't taken her gratitude as a open door or anything.

"Um...I'm just heading to my gate" Lightning said slightly confused. "Where are you going?" He asked.

Mentally groaning, realizing that she was going to be stuck on the same plane as him, Sally pointed towards the Gate 17 sign. "Gate 17, Los Angelas" She said and as she had guessed she saw the flash of understanding and slight surprise in his eyes before he nodded.

"Well at least I won't be stuck waiting with a bunch of strangers" He said as he continued walking towards the gate.

"You don't even know me!" Sally retorted as they passed the gate and headed for the waiting area, which had a large view of the runways and airliners that were parked outside, all of which were nearly obscured by the huge blizzard that seemed to somehow get more and more worse. "Great...it just gets better and better..." Sally muttered as she collapsed into a chair at the front.

"Your telling me..." Lightning said as he thought about how much time the other racers would have to practice before he got there...just great.

**Not Really sure why I ended it there when I did, but I felt like it was a good stopping point. Im kinda stuck between writing this into a short fic or just leaving it as it is...idk I leave that up to you guys.**


End file.
